Sawaretta Potter
by SamHAS
Summary: A continuation of the original by chinsui-hime
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is a continuation of "Sawaretta Potter", a oneshot done by ****chinsui-hime, also on FF . net. I read it and felt compelled to add to it, and so asked nicely ;-)**

**Please go to her profile and check her out.**

**Anywhoo, here's the first chap, as written by chinsui-hime****herself. (I just cleaned up grammar- I couldn't help myself)**

Title: Sawareta Potter  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Voldemort, Severus/Draco, Sirius/Remus  
Warnings: Rape, non-con, slash, mpreg, depressive thoughts  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction, these characters belong solely to J.K Rowling. I repeat, I do not own these characters.  
Summary: Harry Potter gets kidnapped and raped by Voldemort and gets pregnant, he doesn't want the child to grow up without a father. Lucius finds out and tells Voldemort, who want the child, and plans to kidnap him again from Hogwarts.

**A/N: This story was up for adoption, but I've salvaged it and will be posting it as a Oneshot. When it ends, that's the end, unless someone wants to take this further, I'm definitely interested. **

* * *

I couldn't struggle anymore, I didn't matter if I did, he would keep at it. Voldemort would still thrust into me like there was no tomorrow, he'd probably tighten his already bruising grip on my hips, or tug harder on my hair, maybe he would start biting me hard enough to bleed, again.

I tried my hardest to smother myself in the silk pillows, my knees were weakening and I would slump onto the mattress. If I only got the chance.

The huge serpent looked smugly at me from its coiled position on the rug. I could hear the snickers and taunts of the death eaters surrounding us, I wanted to die. I had really hoped that complete mortification would be enough, but it wasn't, tears ran along my face and dripped onto the black silk below me. I refused to make a sound. I raised my head and looked through my tears at the blurring figures surrounding the bed. The flow of blood running along the back of my thighs kept distracting me. I could barely make out anything, I squeezed my eyes shut and shook the tears from my face. I opened my eyes and met sad obsidian ones. Pity, was the last thing I needed from Severus Snape, he was probably enjoying my suffering.

I could tell that at least one Malfoy was enjoying it, the pleased sneer took up Lucius' face. Draco looked extremely disgusted, oh well, there goes my chance to get into his trousers.

I could hear the clicks and glimpse the flashes of a wizarding camera. I could see the headlines already:

THE BOY WHO LIVED TO LOVE TOO MUCH

THE BOY WHO LIVED IN DEATH EATER GANG BANG

THE BOY WHO LIVED TO BE BUGGERED: EXCLUSIVE

My mind shut down then, and I could hear a long hiss behind me. I allowed myself to be rolled over and folded nearly in half, as serpentine face hovered above mine as my body jostled at the force of the thrusts. I could hear the sound of skin hitting skin, and I closed my eyes in shame and accepted my fate.

*Mine Potter, I hopes this breaks you* it hisses in Parseltongue.

*Never* I reply, for face sake.

Hysterical laughter follows my reply. And lengthened fangs descend to my throat and I could feel the poison burning through my veins, and I do scream this time. The camera clicks faster, not wanting to miss a minute of my torture, and the clicks and amused hisses follows me into the much welcomed darkness.

I shot up from the bed screaming at the top of my lungs. I could feel persons restraining me and I suddenly stilled and flopped onto the bed, my eyes opened wide yet unseeing.

I realize that I am in the infirmary, on my bed, looking up at the tiny cracks in the ceiling. I look to the left of the bed and see Sirius sitting there looking extremely saddened and angry at the same time. Remus' expression is one of slight disgust and I know that the wolf in him can still smell them on me.

I turn to the right where Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy stand, two of the last people I need to see. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey at the foot of the bed looking at me. Pity, is the last thing I need from anyone.

I sigh and try to shift into a sitting position, try being too operative word as pain travels rapid rail along my spine and spreads at the speed of sound, I hiss and Sirius is stretching to help me. I bat his hands away, and sit up myself.

"What's today?" I ask, my voice a husky whisper from too much emotion or raw from the screaming.

"Monday" Dumbledore replies.

"Have classes started yet?"

"Not yet, its 8:30 in the morning," Remus says.

"How long do I have to stay here?" realizing that my vision was eerily clear and I didn't need my glasses at all.

"For as long as you like, besides the pain, everything else is fine" the matron confirms and I snort at the word 'fine'.

"I appreciate all of you being here, but don't you have better places to be?"

And before anyone could answer, I shifted the covers and slunk off of the bed,

"I really must be getting to class."

And I walk into the bathroom without a backward glance.

Calling for and sending Dobby for my things, I feel like a robot, all my movements are perfunctory.

A while later I walk out of the bathroom, still tying my tie, and everyone was gone except Sirius and Remus.

I walked past him and picked up my glasses placing them on before removing and pocketing them.

"Harry, I -" Sirius begins and falters.

"It's okay Siri. It's my fault for being so careless."

"Harry, I should have protected you-"

"-you were all the way in Grimmauld place, how could you know that Lucius Malfoy had intended to kidnap me in Hogsmeade."

"Harry-" Sirius' begins again

"Hey, it's my fault for getting so drunk, it's okay."

"It's not okay."

I place my hand on his shoulder, and take a moment to notice that I'm paler than usual, then I give an uncharacteristically silent Remus a small smile, before hauling my bag off of the floor next to the bed and leaving them sitting beside the empty bed. Pretending as I walk out, not to hear Remus' and Sirius' sobs.

I walk into the great hall, ignoring the 'oh god no its Monday' looks on the students faces. I sit down at the Griffyndor table, ignoring the snicker coming from the Slytherins. I bite into my dry toast, the crunch not quite enough to cover the sound of Goyle's voice that easily carried across the semi-filled room.

"Look at these, beauties, got them from home, hey Zabini pass them around." I could hear the flap of paper and see the shine of properly developed wizard pictures, in all its mobile glory.

I froze, looking up at the head table, seeing Dumbledore and Snape looking at me, McGonagall looked curiously at them then at me. I turn around in time to see a black crow, carrying a large brown envelope.

I unburden the bird and watch it soar into the air. Closing my eyes, I could feel the weight of the package. I open my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening the envelope. The pictures of my rape in glorious Technicolor, I watched in mortification as Voldemort took me again and again. I flip through each and every picture, until a sheet of parchment slipped out,

'Had a wonderful time Potter, we really must do this again. I just thought I'd share my pleasure with you. Signed, Marvolo.

I could feel the weight of the expectant gazes on me, the Slytherins, chosen few at the head table.

I calmly place the pictures and the note into the envelope, and kept it there in palms lying open in my lap.

I stare at it for a while, before the package catches aflame, and burns to ash right there in my lap. I could feel myself being burnt. I didn't care. I stood up and carried the smoldering mess to the Slytherin table and placed it, calmly and wordlessly onto Draco Malfoy' s plate. I barely register his look of shock before I walk out of the great hall.

I walk, until I find myself at Hagrid' s hut, I go around back and sit in his pumpkin patch and cried until I passed out.

Sirius POV..

Remus and I finally stop our wailing long enough to leave. On our way to the great hall, I could hear the twitters from the adolescents around us, and I knew something rumor worthy had happened.

So Remus and I hurried our pace to see, an ashen looking Draco Malfoy sitting with a smoking pile in his plate. My eyes darted around looking for Harry, but he was not there. We looked up to Dumbledore, who seemed too flabbergasted and too saddened to say anything. I went to Malfoy and put out the fire, and watched in horror as I saw my godson scream in pain under the pressure of Lord Voldemort. I dropped the picture and picked up another, and another. Listening to Remus' gasps of dismay. I picked them up and carried them to Dumbledore, while Remus seemed weakened, sitting at the Gryffindor table, with his face in his palms.

Remus POV..

I placed my face in my hands. How could this have happened? We were supposed to protect him. Take care of him for Lily and James. Not let him get buggered by the Dark Lord at 17 years old. This was too much. I could still smell his stench on Harry's skin, I could smell the poison he had running through Harry's veins. I could smell his precome and semen on Harry and I was disgusted by the wolf inside of me for noticing.

This couldn't be any worse.

Draco POV…

I don't know which disturbed me more: that I had to watch Potter get raped by Voldemort or seeing my father's obvious enjoyment of what happened or that the dark lord had broken Potter, really broken him.

When my father told me to visit the manor this weekend, I had no idea that this was going to take place. I entered the largest and most hidden dungeon to find Harry Potter being buggered half to death by the Dark Lord. I knew they were rivals but I never thought that Voldemort would stoop to such a level. Severus was there as well, he looked just as disgusted as I was. I love Severus, whether or not my father knows or even cares isn't at all important to me. The first time Severus and I made love was amazing, because that's what we did, we made love. But after that presentation…no the slaughter I had witnessed, it was going to be a while before I could get an erection.

The haunted look in Potters' eyes was scaring me, he was stronger than this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My turn

Harry POV

When I woke up this time, I was only too grateful to notice two things: one, I was in Boom's bed and two, she was there. I struggled to cross the small distance to her, feeling the tell-tale sting in my eyes. Boom met me halfway, wrapping her arms around me and crying into my neck, kissing it in between her sobs and mine.

I could be weak with Boom, I could be _broken _with Boom. I allowed it then, and all the rage, sadness and hopelessness gathered and spilled out of me. I clung to her, squeezing the delicate and sturdy body as I screamed and cried- Boom's arms never loosened.

"Hush my child, my beloved, oh my darling. I am so sorry. He will never touch you again. I will kill him. He will _suffer_…"

That was all I could decipher from the words muffled against my throat. She switched between English and Psykyran, sobbing even as we held each other tightly, screaming out our anguish.

Boom fell asleep before I did, her legs and mine tangled together, her tail wrapped around my middle. I smiled down at her, combing my fingers through messy brown locks. I was still seething, but Boom was right- he would pay.

I would make sure of it.


End file.
